The Ties That Bind
by Klee
Summary: A mysterious bond forces Harry, Draco and another Gryffindor girl together as a team, granting them immeasurable power. But there's a catch. It's also the one that will kill them. **H/D Slash**
1. Prologue

**AN: **Hello and welcome to my fic! Please keep in mind that there will be 9 chapters in all so you will have a lot more to look forward to. I do hope you take the time to read and review this. I have worked really hard on the plot and character development… so please *gets on knees and begs* _please _review. *Big wobbly chibi eyes* Fred and George would beat me up if this became a total flop, and we don't want that to happen now do we? Heh. *gulp* Anyway, I'll shut up now. Oh and sorry for the lack of Slashness in the first few chapters. But the best things are saved for last right? ^_^ Ja! 

**Also: **In the next chapters you will encounter my made up character, Kaleb. If you enjoy her you should take a gander at the other story she's featured in, in which yours truly co-wrote with CrystalStarGaurdian (Read her slashy stories too! They're very, *very* good.) It's H/D slash so of course it's reading worthy! Look for "Operation Matchmaker" in CrystalStarGaurdian's profile. 

**Also Again:** Heh ^_^() Sorry but I changed the name of this fic obviously… I think it's more fitting, don't you?

**Thanks:** I'd like to thank my friend and Beta Reader CrystalStarGaurdian for well, being my Beta Reader and my friend! ^_^ Heh… I love you even if you are evil! 

**Chapter One:** _Prologue_

The room was a vague circle structure consisting of dark gray walls, three chairs and a rickety old table placed in the center. The furniture was made from the cheapest wood affordable and the polish on the wood floor no longer gleamed as it did so long ago.  The forgotten room was always unnoticed; but today was not like any other day. And so the room was occupied for a change, but it's purpose was most unusual.   

The tension stuck to the air like glue, clogging up its innocence, suffocating hope and could probably even make ones heart stop from the pressure. But they hadn't dropped dead, yet. Three people, one to each chair, sat staring at one another, each apprehensive facing looking at the next. A blonde girl was characteristically slouching in her chair; her weary eyes glancing around and her hair was tangled in an unkempt disheveled mess. Two boys took up the other two, one with messy black hair, leaning his head on his hand and the other blonde boy sitting abnormally straight and unnecessarily refined. In appearance, they looked like complete opposites. That is, except for their eyes. For each was gifted with a pair of bright unusual colored eyes. One green and bright as emerald, one blue and gray like a stormy rain cloud, and the last a mix of the two creating a violent aqua.

A book was laid open on the table. Pages yellowed and crinkled in age, but the writing it concealed was anything but its appearance. Suddenly the trio turned and stared at the book, as if it were calling them to attention. And something like realization sparked in their eyes.  

The meeting itself was based on a single and seemingly simple decision, a decision that was weighing lives with lives.

After a long moment of silence, a simultaneous nod was made and the decision was set without a single word spoken.

A decision based on the greater good; to destroy Voldemort once and for all. 

~*~


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter Two:** _The Beginning_

-The most beautiful thing we can experience is the mysterious.

"This is so pointless!" Kaleb slammed her History of Magic book on the Gryffindor Common Room table she was working at. "Why do they have to assign homework on a Friday night and then have it due Monday? I know the professors all know I'm behind in many of their classes. Ah! They're conspiring against me. I bet they have little meetings dedicated solely for me." She smiled widely looking flattered. "Ooh, I'll show them. Maybe a nice Color Charm or a little Banner Hexing. Decisions, decisions."

Fred and George exchanged glances and grinned. 

"You think everyone is conspiring against you," Fred said casually, reaching over for some more parchment. He had finished his History of Magic homework two days before.

"Well who do you suppose started that hmm?" She gave them a pointed look before sighing heavily; glancing at the book she had abused moments before. 

Fred, George and Kaleb had met at the early age of three. Being neighbors and coming from wizard bloodlines had always been huge factors in their friendship, but what sparked it most was their identical knack for jokes and trickery. Ever since Kaleb had handed Fred a tissue and he walked off with blotchy 'K' shaped dots all over his face, there had been a constant war of pranks between them all. Although they were as close as imaginable, there had anyways been an issue of trust. Who knew when a frog would appear in a slipper, or when you found out far to late that your hair had turned a horrible shade of booger green? But besides all that, they could depend on each other whenever the need be and that was all that really mattered.

Kaleb was unable to attend Hogwarts for the first six years the school offered. She originally lived in England, but a new job opportunity opened up for her dad, which included quidditch to their children's delight, and she was forced to move. She understood that her family needed the money, having 7 other siblings and all, but that didn't stop her from disagreeing. Coincidently enough, her parents missed the wizarding world they had grew up in and moved back with enough time for Kaleb to receive her green inked envelope inviting her to attend Hogwarts for the final year.  

"You know, I really do thinks Binns is out to get me." She took a long worn out piece of parchment from her pocket and scribbled something on it. "He's on my hit list now," she said with a grin.

George just shook his head. "Brilliant idea. Except... how do you plan on killing someone who's already dead?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet," she winked at them both, "Brilliance doesn't come easily."

"Oh," Fred said in a completely innocent tone. "Is that why you haven't gotten it yet?"

She rolled her eyes in response and opened her book once more, settling it in her lap and taking a deep breath when the Head Girl burst into the common.

"All Seventh and Sixth years, listen to me please!" Jade Summers yelled, standing in the middle of the floor, flailing her arms about. "Since _someone _decided to think it would be funny to send Professor Binns a burning History book, he's decided that instead of the 6 inches that had been assigned originally has been changed to a foot and a half."

Small comments of outrage and groans rumbled here and there. Kaleb was instead focused on her book. 

Fred and George stared at her for a moment then turned back around to their own work. 

George glanced sideways at his brother. "Did you notice the way Kay's pages were a bit singed?" 

Five hours later and having no work done, Kaleb eventually packed up her things and went into the girls' dormitory, History of Magic book in tow. 

"You know you're quite a lot of trouble," she said as she crept into bed and propped it up against her legs. "Now… what was it we were doing? Oh… the Trinity. Riiight."

She skimmed over the page clearly titled 'The Chosen Ones'.

It was prophesied long ago by the most genius of wizarding kind that a group of three people would come together and destroy the darkest wizard when the world needed it most. It is said, not proven, that the three are connected by one immensely strong force, unable to be broken by any means. Each one was gifted with different powers. Also, the three, or trinity, are not only connected to each other but also the evil one. Supposedly they can share certain emotions and communicate without using their voices. No more information can be given at this time. 

"Odd little legend, aren't you?"

Just as she turned to look for a quill, something in the short paragraph caught her eye. It was changing. The words were suddenly turning darker. No, that wasn't right. A few letters were turning darker. In fact, the letters were spelling:

"Scars? I haven't gotten any. Well, ok the one on my arm but why do you care?" she said to the book. She pulled up her right sleeve to look down at the small scarcely visible lightening shaped scar. 

"See?" 

But the page had returned to normal.

 "Harry… Haaarry… HARRY!" Ron gave his arm a tug and the Boy Who Lived looked at him from across the table.

"What? What is it?"

Ron gave him a pleading look. "I don't understand this. It's all gibberish to me."

Harry turned back to his Transfiguration homework. "Ask Hermione."

"Ah!" Ron looked around desperately half expecting to see Hermione lurking in some kind of shadow. "We're in fight. I can't very well ask her for help unless you want my freckles to be slapped off."

Harry grinned a little at the thought and Ron scowled. 

"Help me unless you want your hair beaten into place."

Harry immediately stopped grinning. "All right, all right." He pushed his book aside and pulled Ron's toward him and nearly choked as he looked at the cover. "History of Magic 

Ron?" Harry's gaze met an inquiring face.  

"I know," Ron replied, sounding conquered and hung his head.

"History of Magic!?" Harry repeated himself and started laughing loudly.

"Yes now BLOODY HELP ME!"

Harry let out a final snicker and a deep breath. "Ok what have we got here… ah The Trinity? You know I don't really understand why we have to do this with the 7th years." Harry's eyes searched the page then looked at Ron. "So… what's the problem?"

He sighed. "I don't understand it, any of it. I mean, how can three people possibly be connected with such a force that it's practically unbreakable and then go off to destroy the darkest wizard in the world." Ron shuddered thinking of the dark wizard of today.

Harry thought for a moment. "Well… you're a wizard."

"Well your bloody brilliant."

Harry looked at him with a small smile. "That's not exactly natural is it? And neither is this. Sometimes, you've just got to accept things as how they are."

Ron nodded and thought about what Harry said and after a few minutes he smiled at the book satisfied.

But Harry instead was staring at the book, his face twisted in horror. Ron peered over his shoulder, glanced at the book and then at Harry.

"Something wrong?"

"Um… no."

But in truth something was wrong. Letters in old textbooks don't change when they felt like it and generally the phrase "scars" didn't stick out like a haystack in a pile of needles.

As much as Harry didn't want to get involved, he knew he _did _want to. Something was very wrong here and it was in Harry Potter's blood to figure out what that something was. 

 "This sucks."

"Mmmhmmph. Ay."

"Much."

"Mmmhmmph."

Snort.

Sniffle.

Gurgle.

Hack

Grunt.

Groan.__

_Slam!_

"SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTHS! I don't want to HEAR that so I suggest you be quiet before I make you be quiet for a good long time."

Draco straightened out his robes and sat back down, acting like nothing had happened and went back to reading while Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other with blank stares and shrugged, taking up a full minute to understand what Draco had meant before returning to work themselves. 

History of Magic homework was such a bore to be doing on a late Friday night, but there was nothing else to entertain them besides tormenting people, but even that too had lost the flare it once held. It had seemed so right to be doing homework, that it was wrong. And Draco never missed the opportunity to be doing the wrong thing.

Like the rest of the 6th and 7th years, Slytherins had no exception in History of Magic homework. For once something academically caught Draco's attention and this myth was it. He enjoyed the adventure and curse, daring and cunning. He took the pleasure in letting his mind wander and pretend that he was one of them. It was like a really good book you can't put down. It was another world away from reality. Draco was interested in the story just as much as it was interested in him. 

A small gasp escaped his lips as he turned to the book once more. For there were the bolded letters which instantly captured his eyes and his soul. 

Only he knew about the scar on his lower back, lighting shaped and memorable. He cringed. It just didn't make any sense.

But that was only the beginning. 

~*~


	3. Coincidental Happenings

**Chapter Three:** _Coincidental Happenings_

-Things always happen for a reason.

"Heads!"

Nearly everyone at the Gryffindor table early Sunday morning looked upward. That is, except Kaleb who was busy hexing Fred's toast without his consent. After realizing nothing was going to crash down on their heads, well not at that moment at least (You never really knew what to expect when George, Fred and Kaleb were concerned), most of the Gryffindors gave Kaleb a sketchy look and continued eating. 

"So Mushier Cap-I-tan," Kaleb said thickly through a mouthful of eggs, trying her best to sound like a Frenchman while glancing up at Harry from the Daily Prophet's comic section, "What's your focus on tonight's practice?"

"Whatever it is, I hope it doesn't involve seeing a bludger, picking up my Beater Stick, or getting on a broom." George said with a pained look. "I can't feel my arms from last night's practice."

"Aww poor baby. Get some muscle's then," Kaleb retorted. She turned to look at Harry. "Well?"

Harry looked over at his Technical Strategist. 

"Well, I noticed that the Hufflepuff keeper tends to stray from his posts' a bit so you should make the Chasers use a few easy dodging tactics, maybe add a few hard ones in there too," Ron said with a flourish.

Kaleb groaned. "I wanted to do some really fancy things like the Hawkshaw Attacking Formation or," her eyes danced with excitement and a wide smile spread across her face, "The Porkskoff Play or the Reverse Pass or-"

George made a superior face and looked down upon Kaleb. "Humph. _Chasers_."

Fred shook his head. "She's eaten 'Quidditch Through the Ages' again. Oy George, do you want this?" He held up his last piece of toast and rubbed his stomach. "I think I'm going to explode."

George shook his head and pushed away his own plate with a grimace. 

Fred looked across from him. "Harry?"

Kaleb snapped out of her trance just in time to see Harry take a bite of the toast. Promptly after that little spurts of uncontained laughter spread like wildfire throughout the hall, growing louder with every passing second. Kaleb smacked her forehead.

"Um… Harry?"

Hermione was staring at him with a kind smile, trying not to laugh as well.

"Yes?" He gave her a curious look.

"Umm well… err… you see... ah," she gave up and handed him a mirror.

Harry looked at Fred and George's rare truthfully innocent faces. He then looked at the blonde girl sitting between them, who was currently much more interested in the enchanted ceiling. Fred prodded her in the ribs and she looked at the pink-faced Harry (Literally, it was bright pink). She innocently gave him a 'Who? Me? Never!' face.

George elbowed her this time and she smiled widely.

"Well, I did say 'Heads' didn't I?"

"I said I was sorry!"

"That's not the point here."

Harry and Kaleb were walking side by side toward the Hospital Wing after unsuccessfully finding a counter-curse for her 24-hour Color Potion. ("Piss off your friends and family with my new Potion. Only 10 sickles a bottle!") 

"Then please, enlighten me, what is the point?"

"The point is my _face_ is _pink_!"

"Would it help if I told you it lighted up your eyes? Maybe you should wear pink more often."

He blanched. 

"Well you shouldn't have taken Fred's toast!"

"Oh yes. Honestly, what was I thinking?"

She frowned and she stepped in front of Harry, causing him to walk into her.

"See now, I'm going to let that go," she said, kneeling on the ground and bowing before him cooing "Oh great Harry Potter! Please forgive me. I am but a mere piece of dust in your presence-"

He stepped around her and continued walking.

"I am worthless compared to your Holiness sir! Please," She lunged forward and latched onto his legs, reminding Harry strongly of a certain house elf, "Forgive me oh grand Boy-Who-Lived." She pretended to break down and sobbed into his ankles.

"You won't give up will you?"

She looked up with a grin. "Of course not."

"Here," He held a hand out to her, which she took and let Harry hoist her to her feet. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't really mad anyway."

Kaleb's eyes went wide. "You mean I did that for nothing?" She looked down at her robes and brushed some dust off.

"Pretty much. No wait, you made me laugh. That's got to count for something considering it's coming from the 'Great Harry Potter' right?" 

She smiled and started to walk again. "Whatever you say Mr. Captain sir."

He took a few quick steps to fall into stride with her again and was silent for a few minutes. "So," he started, "Why were you trying to hex Fred in the first place?" Having Kaleb right by your side and having it be quiet was just plain scary.

She shrugged. They turned the last corner and the Hospital Wing door was clearly in sight. "I just wanted to shake things up. It was too normal for my liking."

Harry made a mental note to never be around a bored Kaleb.

"Well, sorry again Harry," she smiled and reached to open the door. To her surprise she grasped something soft and fleshy.

"Arg!" She tore her hand away in a flash and for once noticed the feet in the doorway. Her eyes traveled upward and she gulped as she looked into the face of Draco Malfoy.

"Busy hands would be an understatement in this case hmm?" His gray eyes looked down at her in a disdainful way.

"Sod off Malfoy," Harry snapped.

"What Potter? Jealous?" His eyes widened amused and he laughed loudly. "Nice face."

"I'd say the same about you but it doesn't do anything for me, sorry."

Kaleb instead was holding her hand in defense wondering where it was she had grabbed Malfoy. 

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Draco looked at Harry dully. The two boys were almost the same in height and build. Kaleb pocketed her hand so it wouldn't get into any more trouble.

"And since when do you care?"

Harry smiled sarcastically, "I don't. Unlike the rest of the world I don't drool in your presence." Harry gave Kaleb an apparent nudge. She was staring at Draco so much that her eyes were bugging out and her mouth almost touched the floor.

She smiled sheepishly and stuck out her hand to Draco, "Name's Kaleb. Your charmed I'm sure."

He looked at her hand and ignored it. "Call me Malfoy," he retorted coldly and looked back at Harry. "I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd let Madam Pomfrey drug me and knock me out for the night."

"It's a shame it was only for a night."

Draco rolled his eyes and took a step forward just as Kaleb and Harry did the same.

"OW!" they cried in unison as Harry and Draco banged heads and Kaleb walked right into Dracos' chest.

But the impact hadn't caused the "Ows". In a small shock of pain, each of their scars twinged when the three of them had come into contact and left when the all jumped back. Draco, Harry and Kaleb were left to ogle at each other.

_[I wonder if they]_

_[Where did that come from?]_

_[What the HELL!?]_

Kaleb was the one to speak first. Rubbing her arm she looked away from the two, "I guess I'll be going. Good luck Harry." And with a final small smile she jogged off.

Harry and Draco stared at each other for a few moments. Neither of them had reacted to the pain.

"Later Potter," Draco said coolly and brushed past him, walking off.

Harry turned and watched him until he disappeared behind a corner.

_[I wonder if he, if they- no never mind.]_

He stepped into the Hospital Wing, softly shutting the door behind him.

~*~


	4. Static

**AN: **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I love you all!

**Chapter 4: **_Static_

-Sometimes the voices in your head are not only your own. 

"You do know what day it is? Don't you?" 

"Yes Kaleb," George replied for the thirty-third time that day. "And for the last bloody time Happy Birthday! Now go 'remind' someone else."

She grinned widely and bounded across the common room wearing her oh-so-special Birthday Robes.

"You like?" She twirled in front of Hermione and didn't catch her rolling her eyes. 

"Yes there ah, well unique."

She looked down at the lime green robes. She had accidentally found a nifty little charm that made banners follow you around all day. This one changed colors and spurted out confetti on unsuspecting people, much to their dislike.

Not only was it her birthday, it was also Halloween and the feast was about to start. 

Kaleb clapped her hands twice. "Essscccoorrrtttssss!!" Fred and George appeared at her side, both offering an outstretched arm. 

"At your service."

George tipped his hat to her and winked.

She grinned and took both their arms, and raised her nose in the air. "Come, we are better then thez' peasants," she said in a haughty voice. And so they traveled down to the Great Hall arm in arm.

The food was delectable as always. Kaleb's eyes widened with everything single little thing and Fred was beginning to worry they were going to stay like that or fall out. 

After being told to return to their commons, Kaleb stood up looking around for a certain blonde Slytherin.  
"What in the world are you doing?" George gave her a look, watching her stand on her chair and look around.

"Ahh… looking for my humor. I seemed to misplace it."

"Ha. Ha," He commented dryly. 

With shoulders slumped, she hopped off the chair with a pout. 

"What's the matter, dear?" Fred asked in what would hopefully be a worried mother voice.

"I was looking for this delicious Slytherin… Drano something…"

Their faces fell at the same time. "DRACO!?"

"Yeah, yeah that's it" she said absentmindedly while continuing her search. "Oh there he is!" She flashed the twins an innocent smile. "See you!"

And she stepped into the sea of students trying to evacuate the Hall and caught up with him just before the archway. 

"Hey!" She said cheerfully at him.

He looked side ways and frowned. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to say- HEY!" She spotted Harry a few feet away and waved at him. He saw Draco next to her with a horror-struck face and allowed himself a small smile.

After stepping out of the hall, the entire school chattering noisily, Kaleb heard the faint undertone of a piercing buzzing sound. She rubbed her ear. It didn't go away. She looked around to see if anyone else was reacting like she was but they didn't. She shrugged. Must be nothing.  

A few more steps and the noise persisted, sounding like an angry bee buzzing just outside your ear. She looked around again. Still nothing. 

_[What's holding up this line damnit!? AARRRGGG]_

She clapped her hands over her ears and crouched down, her head pounding with pain. The noise had become so loud that it felt like her eardrums were about to explode. This time she wasn't the only one to react. Harry and Draco were holding their ears as well, pain eminent from their faces. 

_[-she thinking when-]_

Static.

_[Cho is so ugly-]_

Static.

_[- Oh yes… ooohhhh yeesssss.]_

Static. 

_[-his butt looks in those robes. Mmm mmm.]_

 It was like a thousand voices streaming through your head at once. Mingling and breaking so you could decipher a few words but that was all. The pain was so intense it felt like their skulls were breaking in two.  

And then it vanished, as did the crowd of people as they walked off to their respected places. Kaleb blinked while Draco cursed and Harry looked around. They looked at each other; each thought the same as the next. 

_[What is going on?]_

 ~*~


End file.
